Discovery
by Na00mi
Summary: A new mage in the guild joins Lucy and team. But when he gets attacked by a dark guild, the four other mages find out that he's not the person he says he is... NxL slow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Porlyusica's POV**

Herbs.

That reason is a major one in why I live in a forest, secluded from humans. Isolation's another big factor. For one, living in a town meant I would be assaulted daily by humans. Their noise, smell... ugh. Even the politest, the kindest word I could come up to describe it was still _disgusting._

On a normal day, I get what I want. I pick herbs, make concoctions, experiment, and nobody ever comes to disturb me with pleads that goes _oh, a family member of mine fell ill, you're the best healer around, could you help me? _Nope, that doesn't happen, idiotic humans don't come along and bother me.

Therefore, in short, life was excellent. I expected everyday to be like that – that's why I chose such a secluded lifestyle – but then again, life never gave you what you wanted all the time. It seemed to be perfect, and just when you say it _is _perfect, life decides to give you lemons. In this case, life proclaimed a visitor should come and visit me, disrupting my otherwise great day.

It would be better if that idiotic visitor was a Fairy Tail member. It was definitely not a citizen of Magnolia Town – the people there didn't know I lived in the forest. They didn't even know who I was in the first place, much less where I lived.

If it was a member from the said guild, I would probably accept the fact, after the usual angry fit I give the idiotic person, of course. Those guild members seemed to have a screw loose in their heads, but Fairy Tail... well, they had a crazy master to begin with. Once the guild master is insane, the entire guild goes mad as well. It may take a while, but in the end the guild would end up crossing the line into insanity. Still, their stubbornness was probably one of the very few traits that I respected.

But, no. It wasn't a Fairy Tail member. It was just some random guy who decided my house was built there for him. He spoiled my mood, this moron.

_flashesbacks_

_I hummed a low tone as dried leaves crunched under my footsteps. I carried a bundle of herbs, of which, much to my delight, contained the _St John's wort, _a herb I needed desperately in one of my experiments. How I had missed it when it was merely a few meters' away from my usual herb-gathering route, I didn't know. Still, I had it and that was good. I glanced up at the sky, which was partially covered by the trees' canopy. The pale azure sky, streaked with clouds, contrasted marvellously against the dark green of the leaves and promised of a brilliant day._

_My gaze returned to the ground, and – wait. Was that..._

_Yes. A spot of blood. It was a dull red, standing out against the dried mud. And there were more of them leading to the left, leading to my..._

_My_ house!

_Shock dug a tunnel through me, which rapidly filled up with anger. Who came into my house? _Who?

_With difficulty, I restrained myself. I had the herbs in my arms; it would be annoying if I destroyed them purely because a stupid person came in. Yes, think of _St John's wort. _Think of it. My fists clenched and my nails, hard and somewhat long, dug hard into my wrinkled palms. A mild throbbing occurred, but I ignored it. Think of _St John's wort, _I told myself. Think of that herb..._

_I think several minutes passed before my anger fully receded, as in, I could look at the trail of blood without flaring up again. And now that I was able to ignore the rage, I could feel the beginnings of curiosity tugging at me._

_Ah, curiosity. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's not. I never found it to be a bad thing, and anyway even if I did say this was a terrible thing, eventually I still had to go into my home. I couldn't possibly stay out here all day long. _

_I followed the trail, which lead into my kitchen. Even more surprising was that the door was actually closed. I pushed the door open, and for the third time today, had shock making a surprise visit._

_There's nothing in front of the door, except for an empty space that's like a rectangle, stretching almost 2m diagonal. In this area, there was an unconscious boy on the floor._

_The first thing that I noticed about the boy was his hair. It was white, like Mirajane or Elfman, yet unlike them, the colour was too artificial. His hair was both fluffy-looking and extremely unruly; the kind of untidiness that comes around only because the person had never used a comb for at least a few weeks and had his fingers as a makeshift comb. His hair was thick enough that I couldn't see his scalp._

_Granted, the two siblings had fair skin, and this boy in front of me had a dark bronze tan that rivalled my yellow ochre floor. He was lying face-up, and wore a simple, but torn and bloodied, medium-sleeved shirt and cargo pants. His fringe was jagged, covering part of his left eye. Like the rest of his hair, it was windswept and incredibly messy. There was something black on his forehead, which I found out later was a charcoal-black headband, which surprisingly didn't stink._

_His somewhat bushy eyebrows were a stark contrast to his hair; a brilliant shade of ivory black that certainly meant he dyed his hair. His eyes were closed, and he had a slightly large nose that, after his hair colour, took up much of a person's attention, being both big and crooked. His lips, a pale pink that shouted of severe dehydration, parted slightly to show blood-stained teeth that wasn't straight as well. In the one place where it wasn't dyed by his blood, it gleamed white._

_He was also tall, covering the space diagonally, and somewhat slim, but yet there was a strange aura around him that said _don't fuck around with me, I'm stronger than I look. _Which was about true anyway; his muscles were almost craved, defined so sharply, and his veins even managed to pop out. His hands were large and blistered, with callouses everywhere. He wore bandages around his palms, which were also stained with the thick, dried liquid._

_There was also two bracelets on his right wrist; one threaded with white beads and the other a simple blue link bracelet. They looked familiar, yet at the same time wasn't. Like I was trying to recall a dream. His right hand was covered with his blood, and there was a tiny pool of the said red liquid around his left elbow as well._

_While I still held annoyance to this male for interrupting my otherwise perfect day, I realised that an experiment could be performed on him as well. It wasn't my fault – he came in and disturbed me. I demanded compensation, and this was what that meant recompense to me. Besides, it wasn't so much an experiment than simply curing him. It was merely a new method of doing so, and he was the 'white lab rat'._

_I carefully placed the bundle of herbs on my small table, extracting several _kava_ leaves. Then, with equal tenderness, I pocketed it and started dragging the unconscious male across the kitchen. He was heavy, that was definitely true. I stared at him in frustration, and finally, using my magic, commanded the air to assist me in lifting him up. Then, with more help from the wind, I managed to manoeuvre him outdoors and to a table that was under shelter. Along the way, I realised blood leaked out from his elbow. He was also stabbed in several places, had dislocated his left wrist, and had a nasty cut on his leg that was beginning to show signs of infection._

_Cutting off the supply of magic, the male landed with a _thud _on the table, which protested with a slight creak. I ignored the sound and hunted for more herbs, eventually locating the needed leaves. Going back to the male, I frowned as I studied him. He would wake up pretty soon; blacking out was never a lengthy thing... oh, there was nothing else for it. I placed a leaf* in front of his nose, watching as his chest rose. The scent that the leaf gave off was similar in effect to a sleeping pill. With him weak from the loss of blood and with the smell, he probably wouldn't wake up for another two or three hours – enough for me to treat him and get Makarov to send somebody over to take this boy away from my home.**_

_With a tiny sigh, I began the preparations and hoped for God's sake that the recovery method was a success._

_flashesforwards_

That had been about an hour ago, and the experiment had been a success. At least, the boy seemed alright. If anything went wrong, he would be pale under that bronze tan of his. He did have a good body, though, that was pretty much true, but it was tainted by starvation. A healthy body had a nice dose of fats, but he didn't even have a gram of it. He -

_Crunch._

The wind, faint as it may be, brought along the sounds of dried leaves being stepped on. I started slightly, then relaxed, relaxing that would be the guild members, or guild member. I had specifically asked Makarov that only a maximum of two people could come. Three or more and I would chase them away. I had told Makarov about the bracelets, and I knew he was interested to see it. Therefore, he would respect my wishes. Curiosity is a powerful thing when properly aroused.

The sounds of footsteps got louder, and I felt a familiar surge of resentment. Humans were smelly creatures. And noisy ones as well. They disrupted my peace and contaminated the air with their body odour, which they claimed to be nonexistent. I ignored the feeling and got up, walking over to the entrance just as two Fairy Tail members came.

A green-haired girl, with pale skin came first. She wore a cowboy hat and boots, with a strapless navy blue dress that complimented her equally dark eyes. A boy trailed behind her, black-haired and lightly tanned. He wore a simple dull brown woodsman cloak, with a t-shirt, pants and shoes of varying shades of brown. With his tan, he looked monochrome; only his hair colour broke the scheme. His brown eyes darted around, taking in my house.

Ah, I remembered them. They were the two who had carried Makarov here, when he'd lost his magic. The green-haired girl and black-haired boy.

''Makarov sent us,'' the girl began, but I cut her off, eager for the both of them to be gone.

''I know,'' I barked impatiently, shutting the girl up. The boy looked alarmed as he focused on me. ''He's over there - go left, walk straight until you meet the two hay bales on the right. Turn left and walk to the shovel, then turn right. He's there.'' I gave them the directions, and then headed off to my home. But before I walked several metres, I paused and turned around, ordering, ''You two be quick about it. I can't stand smelly and noisy humans in here.''

They nodded almost instantly and headed off at a pace that hovered between brisk-walking and running. I watched them for a while, then continued my walk. They had better not touch my herbs – if they did... well, Fairy Tail would have a very furious person to deal with.

About three minutes passed before I glanced out, in time to see the black-haired male supporting the unconscious boy. He seemed to have a good time carrying him; well he was a male, and a young one, unlike me, an old woman. The green-haired girl walked slightly in front, leading the way.

I watched them exit my house, departing for Fairy Tail. They disappeared quickly, their figures hidden by the thick trunks of towering trees. I gazed out of the window for a little longer, then shrugged and looked away.

Tomorrow had better be a sane day. But today, well, I needed my books.

_*I have no idea what kind of leaf does that; I'm merely making it up, as well as the random leaf thing that stopped his bleeding. The St John's wort and kava plant are... well, real(:_

_**I also have no clue if Porlyusica (her name is bl--dy hard to spell!) keeps in contact with Makarov, but I'm assuming that she does lol._

**A/N: Hi people(: Um. Yeah. My first Fairy Tail fic, I tried to portray Porlyusica in here as well as I could. I like her character a lot, maybe it's because she has this random angry fits that kinda suit me(: but I'm not sure if I did so correctly. She sounds a bit OoC in here... well yeah, anyway. Pleaaase R&R? (: haha**


End file.
